Missing Scenes - Nanny on Wheels - Nanny and the Professor
by tvjunkie61
Summary: Nanny takes her driving test to get her drivers licence. Harold Everett learns how he truly feels about Pheoebe Figalilly. Will this change everything?


Missing Scene from Nanny on Wheels.

Professor Harold Everett sat in his study working, when he heard the engine of the old model T that Nanny and the children were trying to restore. He heard several attempts at the engine trying to turn over. He actually got excited when he thought he heard the engine actually start, but no, it did not start.

Then he heard a loud bang, he was afraid the engine had blown up. He ran out to the garage.

The children and Nanny were fine, dirty, very dirty, but fine. After some discussion he agreed to let Nanny and the children continue to try and restore the old heap.

As he sat in the car next to Nanny in the driver's seat, they both jumped when the tire popped and the car lurched. They sat side by side and Nanny, frowned when the tire popped.

The Professor turned to Nanny and could not help but smile at the image she presented. Her hair was pulled back under a bandanna. Wisps of hair were gently falling against her temple and cheek. Hal had to repress the urge to touch the soft locks.

Phoebe realized he was staring at her; she looked at him and felt herself blush slightly. Hal Everett smiled at her and said, "You really are a mess - very cute, but a mess." Phoebe blushed more deeply. Hal recognized the rarity when he was in a position to have the upper hand, so to speak, on Nanny. He reached over and running his finger along her cheek, he saw her skin develop goose bumps. He held his finger up and said "See."

Within the week, just as Nanny had said, the car was restored to almost perfect condition. Professor Everett could not have been more proud of his children and the hard work they had put into bringing this classic car back its pristine shape. He turned to Nanny who was smiling brightly with pride and told the Professor that she was ready to take her driving test. The whole family piled into the car and headed off to the Motor Vehicle Station.

Professor Everett wished Nanny good luck as she got into the driver's seat of the model T. He could tell Nanny was nervous, but thought she would have no trouble passing the test.

Professor Harold Everett was pacing now. He knew Nanny should have been done with her driving test long before this. "Where could she be, what's happened" kept running through his mind. What would he do if anything happened, if she was hurt? He meant, what would happen to his family. His heart was racing, now.

An official from the DMV came out and called his name, He answered, but was speechless when the official told him he should go to the maternity hospital.

On the drive over to the hospital in the taxi, he could not get the thought out of his mind that Nanny might be hurt. He heard the official at the DMV say maternity, but all he could focus on was the word hospital. He felt slightly sick to his stomach. The children were now very concerned and he was trying to be calm for them. He was not very successful. He could not erase the idea from his mind, "I cannot lose another woman I love, I just can't – please lord let her be okay."

He was nearly frantic when he jumped from the taxi and yelled at the driving instructor, "Where is she – Is she alright?" After some additional confusion, Nanny came excitedly from the building and smiled brightly "It's a boy!" Hal Everett had to use every bit of self-restraint he could muster to not run up and hug her in absolute relief.

Nanny quickly realized how concerned Professor Everett was for her well being. She felt quite guilty for causing him such concern. However, she also was able to intuit that he had said a silent prayer for her safety. She felt her heart flutter.

After all the excitement was over, the children, Nanny and the Professor had celebrated with some ice cream. Nanny had just finished tucking the Everett children in for the night and had come back down stairs to have a cup of tea and relax.

As she walked past the living room, she saw the Professor standing in the room. He met her gaze and gave her a faint smile and invited her to have a brandy with him. She declined the offer of the drink, but did join him sitting in the chair while he sat in the love seat near the fire place.

They sat in silence for a moment, when Nanny said "I am sorry if I caused you concern today Professor, I would not want to ever intentionally cause you to worry for my safety." Hal Everett just nodded. He hesitated before speaking. He took a deep breath. His voice was shaky when he finally did speak. "When I thought that you might have been in an accident, injured, or…" He had to stop and regain his composure. Phoebe put her hand to her mouth at the emotions he was expressing. He continued "The thought of losing you, terrified me." "Not just for the fact that you have restored my family, but the thought that anything might have happened to you, I … He put his face in his hands and said, "I can't lose someone else I lo. . . .

He looked into Nanny's eyes and their gaze held. He abruptly stood up and said "I am glad you were not hurt. Good night Phoeb . . . Nanny" He quickly went up the stairs and left Nanny sitting in stunned silence.

As Phoebe cleared away the glass the Professor had been drinking from and carried it to the kitchen, she was not sure how to proceed and hoped that a good night's sleep would help the Professor to get over the anxiety he had expressed tonight. She headed up to her bed.

Nanny was awakened from her slumber by a shouting. She sat up in her bed and realized she was hearing the Professors shouts. She grabbed her robe and quickly went into the hall. As she moved closer to the Professors bedroom door she hesitated, however, she clearly heard him yell – "No – Phoebe – Please." Without hesitating further she ran into the bedroom and realized that the Professor was dreaming, having a nightmare. She approached the bed and held back her hand when she went to reach for him. The Professor thrashed again and moaned "Phoebe, please stay, please"

Nanny now placed one hand on the Professors arm and the other on this brow. She whispered to him, "I am here, Professor, you are alright. Wake up Professor".

Harold Everett drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He focused on Phoebe, and without hesitating he reached out for her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Phoebe reacted naturally and held him. She realized that he was shaking and she stroked his head to try to calm and comfort him.

As Harold Everett regained his bearings, he realized that he was holding the woman he had just dreamt that he had lost. In his dream he was back at the DMV waiting for Phoebe to finish her driving test. While initially in his dream he was with the children, now they were gone and he was completely alone and frantic – "where could she be, what could have happened". He started to run in the direction that she had driven the car. He ran and ran until he saw the car, it had overturned. He shouted "Oh, no, no". As he approached the car he saw her – his Phoebe lying on the side of the road. He cried as he held her in his arms and said over and over "No Phoebe, No". In his dream, she placed her hand on his face and smiled up at him and closed her eyes again, again he shouted "Phoebe, Phoebe, please stay, please". He cried into her hair as he held her.

He then heard her voice and felt her touch on his hand "I am here, Professor, you're alright. Wake up Professor". He then felt her cool hand on his brow and opened his eyes. As he focused on her lovely face and realized she was really there and she was alright, he instinctively reached for her and held her. His heart was racing and he slowly realized that he had been dreaming and was now awake and actually holding her and she was holding him.

Harold Everett drew a in a deep breath, and while his hold on Phoebe relaxed, he did not immediately release her from his grasp. He felt her cotton nightgown against his face and could feel the softness of her and hear her heart as his head rested just below her breasts.

He finally did release his hold on her when she spoke softly, "Professor, you are quite safe now." He pulled back from her and looked into her lovely blue eyes. He realized in his dream he was living out the fear he had earlier in the day when he thought Nanny might have been hurt. In his nightmare he once again was facing the loss of someone he loves. She smiled at him and let her hands rest on his shoulders.

Harold Everett released his hold and turned to stand up. Phoebe backed away slightly to let him stand. She asked him "Are you alright now?" He looked down into her soft lovely face and did not know how to tell her that he would not be completely alright until he could make her his, completely.

Phoebe blushed and looked down at the floor. After a moment she said, "well I will let you get back to bed now, I am sure you will be able to sleep soundly now." She turned to walk out of the Professors bedroom when she felt his hand on her arm.

Hal reached out and held her arm as Phoebe turned to leave. She looked up into his eyes and he said, "Thank you for helping me tonight Phoebe, I am sorry if I troubled you."

Phoebe felt her heart jump at the sound of her name on his lips. She smiled, faintly, and whispered "Your welcome-good night Professor." She looked down at his hand still holding onto her arm. He released her, and she left the room.

Neither got a good night's sleep.

The next morning Phoebe was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. It was Sunday and usually the Professor would be playing golf, but not this day. As she moved about the kitchen, she knew the Professor was anxious about their encounter last night. She too was unsure how to proceed.

As the Professor came down the stairs he was quite anxious about seeing Nanny. He felt rather embarrassed about having woken her with his nightmare and waking to find her in his arms and comforting him. He was fearful that she would become too uncomfortable to remain in his home. He made a silent wish that this would not be the case.

Harold Everett came into the kitchen and saw the children already at the table discussing their plans for the day. As he sat at the table, the children asked why he was not playing golf today. He explained that he cancelled his plans as he did not sleep very well. Nanny brought a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. He looked up at her and thanked her. She smiled at him and went back to preparing the breakfast. He felt a slight relief in his anxiousness.

Breakfast continued fairly normally. The children were planning to just play outside, when Nanny suggested a picnic. The children all agreed they would like that. Nanny looked at the Professor sitting next to her at the table and asked "I hope you will join us, Professor". At first the Professor was too embarrassed to consider saying yes, however, her smile was so inviting that he decided to join his family, his whole family.

Nanny drove all of them to the park in Arabella. When they were settled and sitting on the blanket that the Professor had laid down for them to set their picnic items on, Butch asked "Nanny were you scared yesterday when you were driving that lady to the hospital to have her baby?" Nanny glanced at the Professor and saw him look down at his cup full of lemonade. She told the children that she was too pre-occupied with getting her to the hospital in time to be scared." Prudence then asked, "Nanny did you get to see the lady have her baby?" Nanny smiled at the little girl and said, "No sweetheart, I waited outside the delivery room. The baby's father came out and told me his wife had a baby boy." Prudence then asked, "Did you get to hold the baby, Nanny?" At this question, Nanny blushed slightly and said, "No, I let the new family get to know one another and went to find all of you."

Butch then said, "We were all really scared that you had been in an accident when you didn't come back, right Dad?" The Professor looked Nanny in her eyes and said, "Yes, Butch, we were." Prudence then hugged Nanny and said "I am glad you helped that lady Nanny and very happy you were not hurt." Nanny returned the girls hug and said, "Thank you darling."

Nanny could not help but notice the look the Professor had on his face, it was similar to the look he had last night in the living room. Young Hal noticed the exchange between the two adults.

Later that night, Young Hal found his father in his study. He asked if he could speak him. Harold looked at his son and said, "What's on your mind Hal?" Hal was not sure how to start, and hesitated. His father, looked up at him and said "What's troubling you, son?" Hal took a deep breath and said, "Dad, I know everything turned out ok with Nanny the other day, but I was really scared that Nanny had been in a car accident." Harold looked into his sons eyes and said, "So was I. But she was not hurt, and for that we can be thankful." Young Hal nodded his head. He then said, "Dad, what would we have done if Nanny had been hurt, or" and he could not finish his thought. The Professor knew exactly what his son was feeling and asking. He had the same fears, which lead to his nightmare. Harold hesitated in answering his son. He then answered, "Well Hal, I am very relieved that Nanny was not hurt, and we all care greatly for Nanny, but we would have done whatever was necessary to take care of her if she had been hurt."

Hal than looked at his father and said, "Dad, I really loved mom and miss her, but I love Nanny too and don't want her to leave us, ever." "Is it ok that I feel that way?" Harold Everett stood up and walked to his son and putting his arm around the young man's shoulder, said "Yes, son it is ok to feel that way." Hal than caught his father off guard and said "Do you feel that way Dad?" The Professor, looked down at the floor and said, "Well, I – I want what is best for you kids and for Nanny. Right now, having all of you safe and sound is what I want." Hal knew he was avoiding giving the answer he was hoping for from his father, but nodded and said good night.

When Nanny came into the Professors study with his coffee and some cookies later that night, she paused at the Professor desk. Harold Everett looked up into her lovely face and a feeling of relief that she was in his home came over him. He walked around to the front of his desk and picked up his cup. He cleared his throat and said, "Nanny I want to apologize for waking you last night." Nanny smiled and said, "No need, Professor. I understand." Hal looked into her blue eyes, and said "Do you?" Nanny said "Of course, you were concerned for my well being and your worry manifested itself in a nightmare." The Professor, took another sip of his coffee, and said, "well yes, I suppose that could be so, but I feel that I should apologize for my reaction when I woke up last night." Nanny looked down, and he could see slight blush on her cheeks. "You see, in my dream, I dreamt that you had been hurt, terribly so, actually, and I could not help but feel the same sense of loss as when Helen had left me." Harold stepped closer to Phoebe and continued. "When you woke me and I realized that you were there, in front of me, and safe and sound-I reacted instinctually and had to hold you."

Phoebe, still looking down, said "Yes, I know." "I realized that you were quite upset, and I do understand."

Hal placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking him in his eyes. "While I was recalling my sense of loss of Helen, I really was very disturbed at the thought that you might be taken from us, from me." "I almost said it last night, Phoebe, but I could not finish my thought, however, I feel I have to express myself and hope that you will not be offended or upset."

Phoebe's eyes were trained on his. Hal continued. "I realized yesterday, that you have become more than a Nanny to our family. You are a part, an intrical, very important part of our family."

Phoebe, said, "Oh." And tried to look down again, however, Harold kept his fingers, under her chin and would not let their gaze be broken. "Nann…Phoebe, I also realized that you have become an important part of my life. I know I have no right, but I hope that perhaps you might return my feelings." He paused, "Phoebe, for a long time now, I have been developing deep feelings for you, and think I might be falling in love with you. Actually, I have fallen in love with you."

Phoebe, felt tears starting to form in her eyes and held her breath. "Oh, Professor", Harold smiled slightly and asked, "could you call me Hal, for right now for this conversation?" She took a deep breath, and continued "Hal, I don't know what to say."

Harold Everett, now moved his hands to her shoulders, and said "Well, please don't say anything. Please just consider what I've told you. If you do not return my feelings, I will understand completely." He pulled Phoebe closer to him, and said, "While you are considering, perhaps this will help you in coming to your conclusions."

Phoebe knew what he was going to do next, and while the rational part of her was telling her to end this exchange, her instinctual and emotional side took over. She leaned into him and allowed her lips to part slightly.

Harold Everett felt her body press against his and saw her part her lips and did not hesitate. He placed his lips on her lips and allowed his tongue to slip between her lips and gently caress her tongue.

Phoebe closed her eyes just as Hal's lips touched hers and she felt the softness of his tongue gently stroke hers and she let these new feelings wash over her.

Their kiss started out softly, but as each realized their depth of emotions, the kiss became more and more passion filled. Harold wrapped his arms around Phoebe's back and pulled her into him. He was feeling the desire for her building and his body was reacting. Phoebe also felt the passion of this kiss and felt stirrings with in her-self that she had never experienced before and allowed her natural reactions to take place. She moved her arms to his waist and as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body to press tightly against his, she tightened her embrace. Their kiss was electric and they both knew it. They responded to each other's sighs and tender moans. Hal allowed his hands to stroke her back. Phoebe let her hands roam over his back and up to his shoulders. Each pulling the other closer to their own bodies.

After what seemed like a long time, they released each other's mouths and pulled back slightly, but still leaving their arms around the others body. They stared at each other and smiled.

Slowly, Phoebe stepped back and allowed her arms to drop away. Harold released her from his embrace.

Harold cleared his throat and said, "Will you think about this and what I told you?" Phoebe looked down, then looked him in the eye and said, "Yes, I will."

They both stepped away, and Phoebe said to Harold, "Good night, Prof… Hal. I hope you have pleasant dreams." She left the room and went to her bedroom.

As Phoebe, walked away, Harold Everett thought to himself "I will have very pleasant dreams-tonight." Both Phoebe and Harold had wonderful dreams that night.

When Phoebe woke up the next morning, she knew her true feelings and wanted to dress quickly and find the time to let the Professor – Harold know of them right away. For the first time in her life she felt the wanderlust fading away. She felt at home, at peace. Harold had told her last night that he loved her and asked if she could love him. She knew she could, she knew she did indeed love Professor Harold Everett.


End file.
